Jewels and Nightmares
by TearsOfAnotherBrokenHeart
Summary: What happens when Rin, Kagome, & Sango have a nightmare magically placed on them by Naraku? Will Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, & Miroku be able to save their souls, or will darkness conqur? Couples are Sesshomaru & Rin, Miroku & Sango,& Kagome & InuYasha
1. The beginning part one

_DISCLAMIER_: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters, (though I wish I did) however the plot and this story are my own ideas, so please don't sue me.

Night fell on the land, showering the skies with stars. Sesshomaru gazed at the full moon, his sliver hair dancing in a gentle breeze. It was a peaceful night yet still the inu-yokai felt nervous. A feeling that troubled the demon greatly. Jaken was snoring lightly, even the watchful dragon Ah and Un was fast asleep. His golden eyes went to Rin. A simile graced his angelic features, while gazing at the slumbering girl. No, not girl, she was no longer a girl but a beautiful woman of 16. Her body was slender, and despite always being in the sun her skin was as soft and pale as that of a lady's. Unlike a lady however, Rin could kill without much effort. Sesshomaru made sure of that. Sometimes the young girl would help her lord, killing demons not worthy of his recognition. She could shoot arrows as well as Kikyo, her sword skills were the greatest, and she could handle herself even unarmed. Yet her favorite and best weapon was the steel fans that never left her side. The dog yokai gave them to her for her 10th birthday, and since then she trained with them everyday. The handle was purest sliver decorated with black roses, the steel blade shone in the moonlight. The sheathe was composed of simple black leather decorated with golden dragons. It was well made, even an idiot could tell just by looking at it. Rin slept with them, like a child might sleep with a favorite doll. As if she was afraid that if she did not hold on to them they would disappear. Pride filled his heart, as well as another emotion, one that kept rising to the surface of his frozen heart. Each time he tried to fight back or ignore it, the feeling came back twice as strong. Sesshomaru sighed, the exhaustion of his long travels, confusing emotions and too little sleep taking its toll on the inu-yokai.

A yawned almost escaped Sesshomaru, making him decide to get his own rest when the night air brought to him a faint scent. Kagura. This knowledge immediately sent him back to his ice cold self. He was about to walk off to see what the annoying wind witch wanted when the scent of tears filled his sensitive nose. He spun around, his hair making a tornado of sliver, and to his surprise he saw Rin weeping. Her angelic face changing to one of horror. Sweat covered her body making her raven colored hair stick to her face. Never had he seen her cry, even in the hands of an evil demon. Her eyes flew open reveling, not her normal chocolate brown eyes but the whites. Her slender body shook with pain, yet still not a word came from her lips. Sesshomaru had no idea what to do, never in his life time has something like this happen. He quickly went to her side, like a shadow of moonlight. He tried to shake her awake from the nightmare's clutches but her only response was incoherent mumbling. His golden eyes normally free of any emotion was flooded with worry. "Rin wake up, this Sesshomaru commands you too" The handsome demon ordered, trying to hide the terror from his voice. Again nothing happen. Blood slowly trickled down from the side of her mouth. Quickly running out of ideas the inu-yokai checked her rapidly beating pulse, and drew back his hand in surprise. Her body was freezing, cold as death itself. Panic seized control of Sesshomaru's heart. It baffled the great dog demon that only a few moments before his beloved Rin was sleeping like an angel. The wind shifted once again making Kagura's scent stronger. "Jaken wake up" Sesshomaru called to his loyal toad servant. Nothing stirred except the quiet hum of the wind dancing through the branches of the trees. The demon quickly growing annoyed strode over to the imp, and gently kicked him. Jaken immediately awoken. "Yes my lord"? the toad yokai asked rubbing the sleep from his yellow bug eyes. His gaze fell to Rin and he instantly knew something was horribly wrong. "Stay with her, if something happens to Rin this Sesshomaru will make certain you no longer have a head" The yokai stated coldly before trailing after Kagura's scent.

Authors' Note:

Hi, this happens to be my first fanfiction so I will appreciate reviews, just try not to be too harsh. I will try to post more next week. Anyway I hope you like it so far


	2. The beginning part two

_DISCLAMIER_: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters, (though I wish I did) however the plot and this story are my own ideas, so please don't sue me.

_Italics are thoughts _

Not far away Inu yasha's group set up camp. Shippo and Kiara were soundly sleeping while the group got comfortable. It was a rough week; the battles with Naraku just kept getting harder and harder. More then once they thought they were going to die with no way out. This exhausted the companions, though their pride and stubbornness kept them from admitting so, over the 8 years the group has been together, very little has changed. Shippo was a little taller, and once in a while curiosity took over common sense, Miroku was still a lecher, Inu Yasha was still a jerk and Kagome was still the same kind girl that stepped out of the well into the Feudal era for the first time. Their determination, pride, and stubbornness just burn brighter over time and every victory they won just fueled their fire to kill Naraku. Kagome, wanting to get to sleep as soon as possible, went behind the cover of the trees in order to get dress and ready for peaceful night's sleep. Inu Yasha was collecting extra fire wood, while Miroku was tending the food already cooking over their camp fire.

The harmony of the fire lulled the little demons to sleep. Sango, needing time alone wandered off to a nearby stream, the light of the full moon guiding her like a sliver lamp. The stars twinkled in the sky, like a sea of diamonds. The wind blew softly through the tall trees. Over all it was a beautiful night, yet still Sango felt the depression claw at her heart. The demon slayers sat down, and turn her gaze to the heavens above. _8 years had past and still Naraku grew stronger, and still I did not even come close to freeing Kohaku from that monster's grasp, and now he posses all the Shikon jewel shards. _This thought sent the beautiful demon slayer into an abyss of sorrow. Footsteps whispered softly behind Sango, turning she saw the love of her life, though her shyness kept her true feelings hidden. "Hello Miroku" the human woman said with false happiness. She desperately tried to rub away the beginnings of any tears. The monk caught her hand and held it in his own, making Sango flush as red as a strawberry. If it was not for the shadows veiling her face, the whole world would see her blush. Sango turned her gaze to him, and let a slight smile show. This did nothing to fool the clever monk however. "Sango are you okay, you seem awfully pale, are you cold, or hungry, Kagome has some ramen if you want any"? Miroku asked. Worry shone in his ocean blue eyes. Sango nodded, his concern touched her heart. Before she realized what she was doing she drew closer toward the handsome man. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed his warmth, to engulf her killing away the sorrow that threaten to destroy her heart. Miroku surprised by her actions, awkwardly wrapped his own arms around her. The 2 hugged each other protectively, as if daring fate to tear them apart. "Sango it's going to be okay" Miroku whispered softly in her ear, tickling her. The couple was lost in each other's embrace. A scream and the command "SIT"! interrupted the otherwise peaceful night making Sango and Miroku jump apart as fast as lighting. Both humans were blushing madly.

A loud crash followed immediately afterwards, as well as a rather angry Inu Yasha cursing. Demon slayer and monk giggled nervously as they walked back towards the campsite. "What did Inu Yasha try to do this time" Sango asked her eyes that were on the verge on tears, now danced with happiness. She strode over to her makeshift and sat down. Her chestnut colored hair flowing with the night's gentle breeze. "He was peeking while I was trying to get dressed" Kagome roared, the air surrounding her seem to bristle with anger. "Did not I was looking for fire wood, why the hell would Iwant to look at you wench"! Inu Yasha countered from his hole in the ground. "You were peeking, admit it"! "I was not" Was too" Was not" "Inu Yasha shut up, I am trying to get my beauty sleep"! Shippo's shrilly voice slashed through the air. The half dog demon growled in rage and tried to hit Shippo getting him another "sit" command from Kagome. The atmosphere lighten, helping Sango forget her worries. A silence followed not the kind that was uncomfortable; this silence was welcomed and peaceful. Miroku tried to stifle a giant yawn. "We should all get some sleep" The tired monk remarked, his eyes drooping. "I agree with Miroku" Shippo squeaked from Kagome's shoulder. The companions nodded in reply. Though they tried to act strong weariness shone in their eyes. The last few battles with Naroku had been hard for all of them, especially now that the monster finally obtained all the shards of the Shikon No Tama.

Inu Yasha took the first watch. He gazed as his friends fell into a peaceful slumber. Friends. His friends. Memories of the past flooded in his mind. His childhood, everyone hated him just for being half demon, half human. Now he did not have not have to be alone anymore. He had friends, real friends who cared about him, not about his bloodline, but about him. His thoughts lingered on Kagome. Kagome, who more then once entered harm's way to try to save him. A slight smile graced his features, as he thought about the girl from the future. He turned his golden eyes toward the starry heavens above, letting himself soak inside his happy thoughts, like one who soaks inside a hot bath. The wind shifted bringing with it a new scent. Kagura's scent. The powerful hanyo growled in anger at the new information the wind brought to him. Naraku's servant was not to far away. Inu Yasha stood up quickly, trying to decide whether to awaken his companions or chase after the wind witch himself. The delicate smell of tears filled the hanyo's sensitive nose. As fast as lighting, Inu Yasha spun around, and to his great surprise saw that Sango and Kagome crying. Their skins paled, their raven locks stuck to their faces, as sweat rolled down their slender bodies. "Miroku"! Inu Yasha screamed as he dashed over to his beloved Kagome. He held her in his arms like a child holding his favorite toy that just broke. Even though her skin was a cold as ice Inu Yasha refused to let her go. Miroku's eyes flared open. He quickly grabbed his staff expecting a fight. As his azure eyes looked for the enemy his gaze fell upon his female companions. Horror masked his normally handsome face, as he stared at their lifeless eyes. "What on Earth could have happen to them"? He asked aloud, running over to Sango, his purple robes fluttering in the night breeze. His raven hair gleamed in the light of the sliver moon. "I don't know, but I bet the Tessaiga that Naraku had something to do with this" Inu Yasha replied, his golden eyes flared with anger. The hanyo stood up his sliver hair covering his face, his emotions. Then without warning he dashed after Kagura's scent, with the stars and the moon showing him the way." Take care of them, Miroku" the half demon shouted behind him as he raced away.

Authors' Note:

Okay Chapter 2 is up. I hope you like it. Chapter 3 won't be up for a while though, school is getting hectic. Please tell me how you like it so far. And I hope you enjoy.


	3. unexpected allies

_DISCLAMIER_: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters, (though I wish I did) however the plot and this story are my own ideas, so please don't sue me.

_Italics are thoughts_

As Inu Yasha raced after Kagura's scent, the wind brought another scent to him, his half brother's. _What is he doing_ Inu Yasha thought absently, branches clawing at his face while he chased after the wind demoness. It seemed as if the forest wanted to keep him away from his goal. This thought made the hanyo angrier, therefore fueling his speed. The clouds blanketed the moon and stars, darkening the world into shadow, yet the half demon ignored the darkness around him. Nothing it seemed would stop his rampage. A branch cracked, Inu yasha spun around to see who was trailing behind him, anger burned in his golden orbs.

An arrow came out of no where, striking him directly in his left shoulder. Out of the night's veils a feminine figure glided out. Her silk black hair moved in an unseen breeze. Her face as cold and emotionless as Sesshomaru's. A smirk graced her angelic face. "Hello Inu Yasha" Kikyo's voice purred. Thoughts and feelings raced through his mind. Each shouting for his immediate attention. Inu Yasha stared at his old love, his heart breaking into smaller pieces. Out of nowhere he saw Kagome's face in his mind's eye. Her raven black hair, her warm kindness, her caring brown eyes, her unique outfit. He gazed at the miko before him, comparing her with the girl from the future. Kikyo's eyes did not show warmth, or compassion, only the lust for blood and life. For the first time, Inu Yasha's heart was not filled with thoughts of the past, but instead visions of the future. Kikyo was his past, Kagome was his future. And now that future was in trouble.

The hanyo grasped the arrow's hilt and extracted it. He gazed at Kikyo and her perfection, then turned to leave. "Inu yasha where are you going"? The dead girl asked. An unseen force blew the half demon off his feet, sending him crashing into a large tree. The Inu hanyo turned his golden eyes back toward the deceased miko. She grinned evilly, her jet black hair slowly turned dark brown, her eyes became blood red, her body became that of a man's. Naraku. Inu Yasha glared, blood from his collision, and his shoulder wound mingled with his fire rat coat. He struggled to get up, but the corrupt hanyo prevented him from moving. Vines with the strength of iron came from out of nowhere and enveloped his body, making it nearly impossible to move. It was as if 1000 demons clung to his body prohibiting movement."Time to die Inu Yasha" the foul monster stated coldly, his ruby red eyes delighting in the thought of killing him. Naraku drew closer bow and arrows in hand._ I can't die, Kagome needs me!_ Inu Yasha screamed in his head as his enemy prepared to send an arrow through his head.

A bright flash of light appeared, blinding both hanyos. Sesshomaru. The dog yokai released Inu Yasha with a sweep of claws while Naraku was distracted at his sudden appearance. His cold gaze showed no emotions, his sliver hair looked like moon beams in the darkening night. The evil hanyo took a step back, flashing a corrupt grin. "Hello Sesshomaru" his fire red eyes widen at the prospect of killing his long time enemies. The demon brothers took a step back, each drawing their swords, a silent agreement passed between the two. For the time being they would allow a truce against the greater evil. The girls' lives depended on it "What did you do to Kagome you bastard"? Inu Yasha yelled angrily, his Tetsusaiga ready to kill. Sesshomaru kept his cool demeanor, however inside he boiling with rage, he grasped Tokijin's handle tightly, while waiting for his opponent to make the first move. Naraku smirked at the demon brothers. "I just need their souls. It seems the shikon jewel is not powerful enough to give me what I desire" the corrupted monster stated evilly. His long wavy brown hair flowing like a banner in the once peaceful night wind. Inu Yasha growled, blood lust threatening to take control. "You Bastard"! The powerful hanyo charged trying to use the force of his speed to give him an advantage. Naraku dodged easily, as if this was nothing more then a game. Again Inu yasha attacked, his sword slicing air. Minutes pasted and still Naraku evaded each attempt made, the half dog demon cursed his eyes showing uncontrollable anger at his constant failure. Sesshomaru watching from behind quickly grew impatient. _Rin's life hangs on the line and all that stupid hanyo brother of mine can do is attack air._ The handsome demon reflected. "Enough play time" Sesshomaru stated coldly before running at lighting speed toward his long time hated enemy. His sliver hair gleamed in the dying rays of moon light. His beautiful golden eyes were engulfed in an ocean of red. He needed to save Rin. Tokijin slashed easily through the corrupted hanyo's arm, like a hot knife through butter. Inu Yasha used the distraction to his advantage "Kaze no Kizu" he shouted as Sesshomaru leapt out of the way just as his attack destroyed Naraku. The Inu yokai glanced coldly at the pile of ashes that was once Naraku. "a puppet" he stated before chasing after Kagura's scent once more. "Sesshomaru wait" Inu Yasha called out to his older half brother. The yokai did not slow his pace, but merely spoke with all emotion hidden. "What do you want Inu Yasha"? "Why are you here"? "That is my business" the handsome cold figure replied before fully disappearing into the shadows of night, his footsteps as soft as moon beams, while his hair shown with it's own sliver light. His half brother following closely behind, his thoughts lingering on Kagome.

Authors' Note:

Hello again. I managed to get chapter 3 up, but chapter 4 will be a different story. It might be a while till I update again. Sorry. I hoped you liked it. And before any one jumps into any conclusions, I have no problem with Kikyo. She's cool and all, but I think that Kagome and Inu Yasha make a cuter couple.


	4. Rin's dream

_DISCLAMIER_: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters, (though I wish I did) however the plot and this story are my own ideas, so please don't sue me.

**Warning: There is some violence and gore (not too much but still) and a lustful event or two. (Not too much though)**

_Italics are thoughts _

_Italics underline are visions_

**_Bold Italics is the thoughts from Rin's dark side_**

_&&&&&&&&_ is a divider

Flowers bloomed their sweet aroma gracing the air. The setting sun's rays bounced off their petals, bringing rainbow light into the peaceful meadow. In the distance one could see a giant lake, surrounded by tall, proud trees. A young woman sat in the sea of flowers, her raven black hair dancing in the caressing breeze, her childish ponytail long gone. Pure happiness decorated her beautiful complexion. A village was not far away. Humans and demons lived peacefully together. Her parents, and brother lived there. As well as all the friends she met on her journey. Kohaku, Kagome, Jaken, Ah and Un, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kiara, even Inu yasha. But most importantly _he_ was there. Her guardian angel, her protector, and the most important person in her life. It was heaven _because_ he was there. Everyone was happy, and alive. Rin smiled, she laid down, allowing the floral scents to fill her nose.

A shadow fell on her face, blocking it from the dying sun's golden rays. Looking up the ningen saw Sesshomaru. Without a word, the handsome dog demon sat next to her, he placed his fur pelt (or whatever that thing is) around her, protecting her from the early evenings chill. A rare simile graced his angel features, his eyes burned with unhidden affection. The young woman cuddled next to him, pure happiness shining in her eyes, her cheeks turning an innocent shade of red. A comfortable silence wrapped around the couple as they watched the sun dip beneath the horizon, and the moon and stars take over his domain. Their long manes intertwined in the peaceful breeze. Onyx and sliver locks danced together in complete harmony. The moon and stars glowed brightly in the darkening blue sky. Slowly their faces crept closer, drawn to each other like magnets. Their lips crashed into one another's, tongues dancing in each other's mouths. His lips were as soft as a feather. He wrapped his lone arm around her waist, as if daring fate to draw them away. His kisses became more forceful and demanding, though Rin did not mind. Pleasant chills tickled her spin, electricity tingled in the air. Warmth spread to every part her body. She felt as light as air, her mind felt giddy. Nothing could spoil this moment. She was walking on air.

The sound of screams reached her ears; the delicate fragrance of flowers was overridden by the smell of blood, smoke, and death. Rin and Sesshomaru pulled away as quick as a flash of lighting. Rin grasped her steel fans, while Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin. Her senses crying out danger. Sesshomaru was already ahead of her. The taiyoukai raced down to the village, his companion close behind. A veil of smoke clouded the once peaceful utopia, shadowing the heavens from view. Rin lost sight of her Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru"! She called out, smog filled her lungs cutting off any more words. Smoke burned her eyes. The screams stopped only to be replaced by the stench of more blood, and haunting silence. "Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, where is everyone"? the ningen called out, worry choking her voice. A soft murmur of voices reached Rin's ears. Immediately she glanced around searching for the source. Young children, human and demon alike, whimpered in fear. Blood slowly trickled down from their wounds. The female human turned her gaze toward where the children were staring.

Out of the darkness, a figure calmly glided toward them. With a simple slash of her steel fans the figure neatly beheaded one of the children. "Nooooooooo" Rin called out, she willed herself to move her body, but it was as if she became stone. With a twist of her wrist Rin sent her own fans flying toward the monster that killed the child, like a boomerang. The creature dodged easily, her moments like the wind itself. Rin caught her weapons and charged at the figure veiled by shadow. Their weapons met, sparks flying. Brown eyes hooked on brown eyes and for a moment Rin's strength faltered, her eyes widen in shock. The creature took the chance to kick the feet from under her, sending Rin crashing to the floor, knocking the wind from her. The mysterious creature then charged at the remaining children, her weapons lusting for their deaths. Blood erupted everywhere, covering the monster. The bodies of the children lay splattered and cut up like dolls. Laughter bubbled from the figure's soft lips, her slender build was drenched in blood. Rin gapped at the horrific scene, tears burning her eyes. "Noooooo" Anger and sorrow flooded in her heart, yet a part of her delighted at the sight of blood and the corpses. It was like she was the one who killed the children, with such inhuman delight.And that's what really frightened her. The creature continued to laugh. It was like staring into a mirror. The same hair, the same height, the same body, but the creature's eyes showed such malice, such insane hate. Even the most courageous person would falter under it's gaze. "Damn you, I don't know who the hell you are but I know I will never kill for the sake of killing. I value life"! Rin screamed in defiance, to both the monster and the darkness in her heart, as she charged head on at the monster.

As soon as she spoke the words, the dream shifted. The massacred village disappeared only to be replaced with a forest. The ningen glanced around uneasily, her senses still screaming danger. "What's taking you so long stupid girl, how hard is it to get fire wood"? Jaken called out. The imp walked out from the shadows, followed by the 2 headed dragon. "Master Jaken, Ah and Un you're okay"? Rin asked dazed. She glanced around looking for Sesshomaru and for the village of death as well as her dark side she was about to fight. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru, master Jaken"? The forest hid all from view. Shadows blanketed the forest with silence. Without waiting for an answer, the teenage girl wandered down a shadowed path. Something seemed to call to her, telling her to come. The human girl walked for a while, Jaken and Ah and Un disappeared from view_. They made no attempts to follow how odd_. Rin thought to herself. Nothing stirred, not a sound was made. Not even the wind blowing through the trees could be heard. It was like the world was holding it's breath. Waiting for inevitable to happen.

A moan of pleasure echoed in the forest abyss. Rin's body carried her unwilling spirit to the source. Something told her she would not like what she would see, yet it was like her body had a mind of it's own. She entered a small clearing, where two figures were intertwined in each other's arms, their tongues playing war in each other's mouths, their clothes tossed aside like a pieces of garbage. Sliver hair shown brightly in the darkness. Sesshomaru. Rin choked on a batch of tears. Her heart fell to a million pieces as she watch her lord 'play' with the wind witch, Kagura. Ever since she entered woman hood, even before then she loved her lord, more then a servant or ward should. Though she knew nothing could ever happen between them, he was a demon lord, and she was a nothing but lowly, immature, pathetic human. Yet She stilled loved him. Like a rose loved the sun's warm rays.

The tears came freely now. Sobs shook her small frame. Her world was falling apart, it was like reliving the death of her family all over again. First she killed a helpless village including it's children, now the only man she would ever love was having sex with the enemy. The moans, and rustling stopped. A menacing shadow fell over the young ningen. Gazing up Rin saw her lord. His pants were on, but his chest was bare, his moon lit hair a bit messy, but he still looked like an angel out of heaven. If Rin was not so heart broken she would be blushing up a storm, yet as it was she could not get the image of Sesshomaru on top of Kagura out of her head. The forest around them slowly disappeared into an abyss of shadow. Even Kagura was gone. His voice broke her from her chaotic thoughts. "Stupid human, did you really think that this Sesshomaru would ever love a lowly human such as yourself" The dog demon glided toward his teenage servant, his golden orbs full of malice. Without warning he raised his hand toward her pale cheek and slapped her, making Rin spit out blood. _What's going on? Sesshomaru never hit me or insulted me before, _suddenly she remembered the creature who attacked the dream village earlier. And it's horrible eyes, the eyes that looked just like Sesshomaru's at that moment. _This is all just a dream, but then why can't I wake up. _Rin thought to herself. The teenage girl closed her eyes, willing herself to awaken from this nightmare.

A soft, but cold hand caressed her cheek. Opening her eyes, Rin saw Naraku standing where Sesshomaru was supposed to be. "You"! the human woman yelled, her chestnut shaded eyes engulfed in anger. Skillfully Rin slashed the evil hanyo before her. Her weapons sliced through the air, making her fans hum. Rin glanced around trying and failing to locate her enemy. "Do you knowwhat makes your lord happy"? his cold voice called out. Rin glared at the shadows, anger boiling in her veins. "How dare you speak about my Lord,"! "Power, it's what every demon wants, and your Lord Sesshomaru is no different. He is just using you in order to steel the Tessaiga from Inu Yasha. In the end he will kill you" Naraku continued calmly, as though gossiping about the weather.

An image of Sesshomaru killing her flashed before her eyes._ She lay bleeding_ _her left arm gone. Sesshomaru was above her, in his newly obtained left hand was the Tessaiga. He gazed coldly at the dying girl before him, his_ _metallic eyes showed no compassion, only a never ending lust for power "Foolish human"_ _the taiyoukai stated before,using the wind scar to destroy the rest of her body._"Your wrong, Lord Sesshomaru may act apathetic but he really cares" Rin shouted into the darkness, though doubts started to cloud her mind. _**You know he's right, when did Lord Sesshomaru ever really care about you? He's just using you to get that stupid sword.**_ The dark part of Rin's mind stated slikly.The corrupt hanyo appeared in front of her. His red eyes shining in the shadows "Come join me child, and I can ease your pain" He stated with false kindness. "No, you lie"! Rin replied defiantly._ I will never betry Lord Sesshomaru! _Her heart screamed. Naraku snatched Rin by her throat faster then a blink of an eye. His claws dug into her neck, making droplets of blood seep through the punctures he inflected. The pain of his grip, made the teenage fighter lose her hold on her weapons.Her beloved fans fell into the shadowy depths that engulfed the landscape.

The monster placed on the girl's chest a piece of the shikon no tama. Evil erupted from her heart threatening to ensue her soul. Doubt, hate, anger, sorrow, they all tried to consume her. _Lord Sesshomaru please help me! _Rin begged. _**He won't come.** _The dark part of her informed her. _Your wrong, Lord Sesshomaru will come_._** Why would he? You are nothing more then a burden. Why would he want you when he can have any other woman? Demon and human alike. You saw him with Kagura.Join Naraku. Save yourself from more pain. **Never. You can take my life and my soul, but I will never help Naraku. My loyalty is and will always reside with Lord Sesshomaru!_ Rin's heart screamed in an desperate attempt to fight back Naraku's hold on the dark side of her heart.Sesshomaru's golden eyes were the last thing she saw before, she lost consciousness. Her internal war was taking all her strength and will power. Hanyo and maiden disappeared in the shadows.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, I wish Lord Sesshomaru would hurry, Rin is getting worse" The toad servant complained aloud to himself. The young woman stopped moaning, and she no longer coughed up blood. However her slender frame still underwent painful spasms, her pulse became freighting slow. Her eyes that always held such warmth and life were soulless. Her skin was ice to the touch. The quiet of the night began to grow uncomfortable, and the sliver orb of the moon no longer gave warmth, or comfort only mocking beauty. "Hold on Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will come" Jaken whispered confidently to himself. The girl did not only worm her way into Sesshomaru's heart, but into his as well.

**_Authors' Note: wow, that was a long chapter. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Chapter 5 won't be for a while. I must pass Chemistry and Geometry, so instead of writing I will be studying. oh fun, I can't wait. Any way I hope you like this chapter_**


	5. Kagome's Dream

_DISCLAMIER_: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters, (though I wish I did) however the plot and this story are my own ideas, so please don't sue me.

**Warning: Basically the same warning as the previous chapter**

_Italics are thoughts _

_Italics underline are visions_

_**Bold Italics is the thoughts from Kagome's dark side**_

_&&&&&&&&_ is a divider

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ is a time divider. Like a few hours later or a flashback

It was afternoon. A gentle breeze blew across the trees, keeping everyone from over heating, and a warm sun kept everyone from getting too cold. It was one of those days you would hug if you could get your arms around it. The sky itself looked like a calm crystal lake, with not a cloud in the sky, and the sun's warm rays spread over the land like a giant blanket. Trees surrounded a beautiful mansion made from purest white marble and mother-of -pearls. A large garden with a great variety of flowers kept intruders from entering the gorgeous home. Sunlight glisten off the mansion, creating beams of silver, around the paradise. The flowers swayed back and forth like a rainbow sea. It was utopia.

Kagome was in her room, reading a book. All the shikon jewel shards were placed in a small container on her desk. Downstairs Sango and Miroku were arguing over what they should name their first child. Souta and Shippo were playing outside along with Kiara and Kohaku. All around peace and tranquility could be found. Naraku was defeated, Kagome passed math with flying colors, and finally Sango and Miroku were tying the knot. To the miko from the future this place was a paradise. Nothing could ever ruin this place. A pleasant breeze came from her open window, along with the delicate smell of flowers and laughter from outside. A light thud echoed from her window sill, a familiar shadow blocking the sunlight.

"I don't understand why you invited my brother to our get together" A ruff voice asked from the window. Kagome giggled as she turned to face the handsome hanyo. "Well Rin and Sesshomaru did help defeat Naraku, and this get together was for anyone who helped kill him" The raven haired beauty remarked, her brown eyes dancing with happiness. "Still…..why Sesshomaru, and while we are on the topic of guests why the hell would you invite that wolf bastard, Koga" Inu Yasha practically yelled. Anger seem to bristle the air around him. Any _sane_ person would know not to argue with the powerful hanyo, but since girl from the future fell into the magical well, nothing she did seemed sane anymore. The human girl smiled warmly at him. _Same old Inu Yasha, hot headed as ever_ "Would you rather I not invite anyone at all" Kagome asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Inu Yasha growled at her statement and the two locked eyes. "Whatever" the silver haired half demon replied breaking the eye war between them. "Now if you'll please I have to go get the food ready. Rin, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Lady Kaede, and our other guests will be coming soon." Kagome replied closing the book she was reading. However before she could get off her comfy bed, a certain half demon grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close to his chest. This action caused the young human to blush up a storm. "In…Inu…Inu Yasha what are you doing?" "K….K…Kagome….there's… something…I...I wanted to say to y…you for a very long time….and I should tell y….you…before…. that stinking wolf comes and messes up the place!... I….I…I just wanted to say that I…..I…I…..lo-gotta run Sesshomaru and Rin are here"! Inu yasha stated his own face as red as a strawberry. Kagome's face went blank, her eyes widen in confusion. "what"? "Rin and that stupid half brother of mine are here" The hanyo replied letting go of the priestess's wrist.

He tried to race out back the window before Kagome awakened from her confused state. "Inu Yasha wait"! The human girl screamed, her temper rising to dangerous levels. She grabbed hold of his fire rat coat before the half dog demon could escape. She accidentally pulled him much further then what she wanted and the couple ended up crashing on the floor, in one of the most unusual positions. The beautiful miko was about to tell Inu Yasha to get off of her when their gazes met once again. Electricity raced up Kagome's spine. The world around them seem to disappear, leaving the 2 alone. Inu yasha's warm breath tickled her, making her aware of how close their bodies were. Ever so slowly their lips came together, like pieces in a puzzle. Kagome felt so warm in his embrace, she wanted nothing more then to stay with him for eternity. His lips were so soft, like a baby's skin. His touch seem to melt her. He completed her. They stayed together for a little while longer then they slowly broke their kiss to come back for air. "You wanted to tell me something"? Kagome gasped, her mind feeling as light as air, pleasant butterflies filled her stomach. "I…I love you Kagome" Inu Yasha whispered in her ear. His breath tickling her as well as sending more chills down her spine. The hanyo blushed more, his face a sea of red. The girl from the future smiled, finally the words she has been waiting forever to hear have been said. "I love you too Inu Yasha" She said an innocent blush tainting her pale cheeks. "I…In that case K...K...Kagome would you m….m….mar-"

"Am I interrupting something"? A cold voice asked behind them. Causing the couple to jump from fright. "What do you want, Sesshomaru"? Inu Yasha growled as he got to his feet, if possible his face growing redder. Kagome felt herself blushing from embarrassment as well. "Is your memory so bad that you forgot you and your wench invited me and Rin to this little party of yours" The Yokai remarked coldly, his metallic eyes glistening with pride. "Hello Kagome, Hi Inu Yasha" Rin greeted happily them from behind Sesshomaru. Her long raven hair tamed by beautiful ruby silk ribbons, a deep purple silk kimono brought out her deep soulful eyes. Her steel fans were tied to her ruby red obi. A bit of violet eye shadow decorated her eyes, other then that she wore no make-up. Yet she was a beautiful as a siren. Unconsciously Sesshomaru wrapped his lone arm around her petite waist, his golden orbs shining with strong affection. _Sesshomaru spoils her I guess it's his way of showing he cares. They make a cute couple, I wonder when they'll get together _Kagome thought to herself joyfully as she came up with plans to bring the taiyoukai and his young warrior companion together. Her began to eyes sparkle, and hearts appearing out of no where, engulfed the background. A silly smile graced her warm face. Inu Yasha and Rin sweat dropped at Kagome's unusual behavior, while Sesshomaru simply raised on of his thin eyebrows.

"Come on I am hungry…do you have any ramen"? Inu yasha asked the ningen, trying to get her back to normal, "Inu Yasha I am going to make a special feast and that does not include ramen!" Kagome yelled, angry at having her romantic thoughts interrupted "What good is it going to be then?" "_Inu Yasha_………..too much of a good thing is not good for you, you know" Kagome replied before she and the hanyo got into another fight. Controlling her temper was not the easiest thing to do, especially with Inu Yasha so close by. Both girls made their way down stairs leaving the 2 half brothers alone shouting insults at each other. "So how are you and Sesshomaru doing" the teenage priestess asked slyly, her eyes showing her true meaning. Rin face immediately turned as red as the ribbons that decorated her hair. "Kagome-san, what's that suppose to mean"! "You know what I mean Rin, it's obvious Sesshomaru likes you and you like him. I am never wrong about these things. Take Sango and Miroku for example." Kagome replied while walking down the long stair case. "I don't know about him, I think-" An unearthly shriek cut off what ever the young maiden was about to say.

The entire mansion started to shake, and rumble. The 2 girls stumbled down the stair case, fear stabbing their hearts. Laughter echoed all around, Kagome lost Rin in a sea of debris and dust. "Inu Yasha, Rin, Sango, Miroku Sesshomaru where are you"! Kagome screamed. More dust clouded her lungs preventing any more words from escaping. Red eyes glowing with venom surrounded her from all around. More screams filled the air. "Hello Kagome" a silky voice called behind her. Turning around the girl from the future saw a feminine form come out of the shadows. For a split second Kagome's strength faltered, despair and fear engulfed her. "Who are you"? "I am you" the creature replied, her eyes glowing with malice. Blood smeared all over her face and body as if she was just swimming in a sea of blood. Her outfit similar to Kagome's was torn and ripped, evidence of a tough fight. Bodies of her friends lay scattered on the floor, unmoving. "What have you done to my friends"! Kagome asked fear and anger spreading through her heart like a wild fire. "I killed them" the thing said calmly, as if taking another's life was no big deal. Sorrow flooded the young girl's heart, tears pricked at her normally cheerful eyes. _No it can't be true. Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Shippo, Rin. They all can't be dead, oh please no.. _Gazing at the corpses the teenage girl is was true, the lust for revenge filled her, threatening to take hold. The creature flashed an evil smile, and out of no where she pulled out a bow. "Prepare to die, miko from the future"! The creature fitted an arrow to her bow and was pointing it straight at Kagome's head. "Any last words, wench"? the monster asked, her evil smirk growing wider, blood lust shining through her inhumane eyes. The human girl narrowed her eyes, "Just try it"! she yelled, anger coursing through her body. The creature laughed coldly before releasing her arrow. Demonic energy erupted from the arrow, coming straight for Kagome. The arrow never hit her, instead it collide with a spiritual shield. The girl from the future used her priestess powers in order to create a wall of azure light. This resulted in a small explosion, sending dust and debris everywhere. "Nice try" The ningen called out behind her as she disappeared behind the ruins of her destroyed home. She raced off looking for her friends as well as some sort of weapon she could use to help defend herself against this thing, this monster.

"You thought you could escape me, I am you there is no way you could win"! The creature shrieked as she transported right in front of her. It aimed her bow again right at Kagome's forehead. "You are going to die like your stupid little friends, you should have seen their faces when they saw you kill them" It laughed coldly, sending chills down Kagome's spine. "No. I don't care what you say. My friends know I will never do anything to hurt them.!" The valiant ningen shouted defiantly. The miko called upon her sprit energy and gathered it into a giant light blue sphere. (A/N like those energy balls in dragon ball z). Without warning Kagome through the energy ball at her evil half, anger sorrow and vengeance all combing into an odd mixture. "You are a monster, I am nothing like you"! Kagome screamed as the tears finally fell like droplets of rain.

The landscape around her disappeared leaving the priestess from the future in a dark and menacing forest. Bugs the sizes of school buses appeared out of nowhere, their ugly eyes glittering with hunger as they advanced toward her. _Where is everyone, wasn't I just fighting something?_ Kagome thought to herself. "K….K…Kagome, help" A familiar hanyo's voice whispered through the wind. "Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha where are you!" Kagome asked herself, tears blurring her vision, as she gazed around for the hanyo and her other friends. _No way could they die that easily._ A flutter of hope entered her heart. _This can't be true It has to be a dream, it just has to_. Kagome thought, her knees threatening to give out any second. The army of bug yokais growing rapidly before her eyes. "Inu Yasha where are you"! Kagome called out as she raced away from the infested site. A deafening crash sounded behind her, nearly blowing out her ear drums. Panic seized her heart. Out of the shadows of the forest a giant cockroach demon appeared heading straight for the unique miko. _Inu Yasha where in the world are you!_ Kagome thought as she nearly evaded the stampede of demonic cockroaches and other nasty insects. There was no way she alone could fight them at the same time, so she did what any sensible human being would do. Get the hell out of there, and try to come up with a plan.

It felt like she had been running forever, her body so close to the point of losing consciousness. "Inu Yasha where are you"! A terrified yet tired Kagome cried out weakly. Her chestnut shaded eyes glisten with unshed tears of frustration and despair. _He could be hurt or worse…he might be…No, Kagome stop it. Inu Yasha is strong, plus he has tessaiga with him. There's no why in hell he's dead. Oh, where are you guys? Please be okay. Oh Kami-sama protect him, protect my friends…..I'll do anything just keep them safe! _The forest that surrounded her, seemed to sallow her cries. She was still running, her raven black hair flowing behind her like a banner. The human girl stopped and gazed around her surroundings in uncertainty. Everything looked the same, it was like she was going around in circles. _Maybe I should just give up……I am not getting anywhere…I am probably going to die in this forest…….oh Kagome stop that!. Doubt is the first step to failure. And I for one don't take failure as an option! What would Inu Yasha think?_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The girl from the future walked on, her limbs numb and exhausted, wanting nothing more then to find her friends and rest. "Inu Yasha"! the miko called out her will to find her friends stronger. The bushes up ahead rattled with activity, low whispers of sweet nothings echoed from the spot. (A/N and no they were not doing what you perverts were thinking) "Inu Yasha, Is that you"? Kagome called out while running as fast as her weary body could take her. Out of nowhere a log came out tripping the priestess flat on her face. "owwwwwwwwww, damn log"! Kagome muttered, anger and embarrassment making her face flush a deep red color. "oh look, Inu Yasha it seems that girl from the future has found our hiding place" a silky voice commented. Gazing upward Kikyo's eyes and Kagome's eyes met with bolt of angry electricity.

"Kikyo what's going on here"? "Why don't you ask my husband, I am sure he could explain things much better then I can" The dead miko stated, her shadow black hair blending in perfectly with the darkness around them. Kagome turned to see the figure next to Kikyo, and much to her surprise and horror saw golden hues glaring down at her. "Inu Yasha"? "What do you want wench"? The tears Kagome kept inside finally spilled out. _Nooooooo this can't be happening! Inu Yasha and Kikyo? What about all the times we spent together, all the times we saved each other. Doesn't that mean anything to him? Don't I mean anything to him?_ "What's wrong bitch? Cat got your tongue? Shame really, I was hoping to have that honor" the hanyo stated while laughing coldly at Kagome's obvious pain.

"Time to die stupid girl" Inu Yasha said as he flexed his lethal claws. Kagome's eyes widen as her brain registered what the silver haired half demon said. _No! Inu Yasha is a lot of things, but I know for a fact that he would never hurt his friends._ "Your not Inu Yasha………..Tell me where he is and your death will be painless" Kagome muttered quietly, cold anger washing over her. The hanyo before her growled evilly, his golden orbs flashing with cruel amusement. He laughed coldly, his laughter sending chills down her spine. "Still got spirit I see, oh no matter, it should be even more fun seeing beg for death, wench". Inu Yasha remarked, as he strode over to the uniquely dressed miko. "Stay back or else"! Kagome yelled, as she gathered her spirit energy into another energy ball. "Do you really want to kill me? After all the memories we had"? "You are not Inu Yasha, _therefore_ we have no _memories _you jerk. How dare you attack me in his form"! Kagome screamed as she threw the energy ball at her opponent.

She felt her heart tear in half. It killed her to do this, even though deep down she knew this was not her beloved hanyo. Another explosion resulted from the spirit ball, sending dust and leaves and debris everywhere. When the scene finally cleared Kagome was left in complete darkness. There was no up or down. There was only existence. "Impressive, I did not think you would actually do it, you _are_ just like Kikyo _after all_" An all too familiar voice echoed from the abyss landscape. _Oh no, it can't be…..!_ "Hello priestess" His voice slithered as he materialized out of no where. "You"! the human girl yelled anger and fear combing giving her enough energy to fight. Kagome called on her holy powers, willing them to make a bow and arrow. (A/N I know, I know it sounds kinda weird and unrealistic in the Inu Yasha world but she has to fight somehow and I thought it would be cool for a bow and arrow to be made out of pure spirit energy)

She aimed her weapon at the monster before her and without any warning fired an azure colored arrow. "Nice try wench, but I won't die that easily" Naraku laughed as he transported himself behind the powerful miko. He grasped hold on her neck and held her face to face, his deadly claws puncturing her soft skin. His evil red eyes clashing against her caring brown ones. "I will make a deal with you however…..you care a lot about Inu Yasha, but Inu Yasha still loves Kikyo. Give me your soul, and I will make sure that mutt of yours forgets Kikyo and thinks only of you". **_You know, that's not such a bad idea. All Inu yasha ever thinks about is_** **_Kikyo. One day he'll forget that you even exist. _**Kagome's envious heart agreed. _Kagome was there an old maiden, her raven locks now gray like smoke. Her eyes once so full of life and so comforting now look wasted and worn. She sat watching the horizon, waiting for her Inu Yasha to come for her. Decades passed but still she waited for Inu Yasha to come. Even though her mind told her he was happier with Kikyo she still loved him. She could feel her life slipping away. Each breathe harder to obtain, Her eyes so heavy, so cold. He won't come. He'll forget I even existed. _The image was so real, that Kagome could swear that she could feel death wrap it's cold fingers around her elderly frame.

"No, Inu Yasha and me have been through too much. He'll never forget me…..even if….even if he and Kikyo get together"! Kagome shouted to herself, though doubt already started to cloud her mind. She could feel more tears run down her ashen cheeks. _**Forget it. He loves Kikyo. He never cared about you, and he'll never will! He's just using you to get the sacred jewel shards **Your wrong, me and Inu Yasha have been through to much for him to just forget me. Besides as long as he's happy, I am happy! _Kagome screamed at the darkness in her heart. _**Your such a liar. I am you, I know what you truly desire. Join Naraku, save yourself the heart ache.** No! I don't care whether Inu Yasha loves me or not, I love him and nothing I do will ever change that. Even if he stills loves Kikyo, it wouldn't be right for me to make him forget about her. _"I can help you, just help me" The evil hanyo stated interrupting Kagome's internal war. Naraku slowly placed another part of the shikon no tama on her chest, making the young girl slowly lose consciousness. "No, You lying jerk! I will never help you"! Kagome whispered, as shadows darken her vision. The evil in her heart threatening to take her soul. _Inu Yasha, please help me. _Kagome pleaded, as her world went black. Both figures disappeared from sight, leaving only the shadows in their wake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome….Sango…" Shippo wailed loudly, chocking on a batch of tears. The cat yokai, Kiara nuzzled her dear friend and owner affectionately on her pale cheek. Worry shone through her pumpkin orange eyes. "Shippo, please calm down, crying won't help anyone" Miroku said quietly, his own eyes barely suppressed his own fears. _At least they stopped moaning and coughing up blood._ The monk thought solemnly to himself as he watched the girls' withered in pain, though his optimistic thoughts were not giving him any hope. A cold breeze blew daggers through his violet robes, making the monk remember their fire. It will do no good for Kagome and Sango if they all froze. "Shippo could you go get some firewood"? Miroku asked his voice monotone, his normally spirited eyes losing their luster. "But Kagome and Sango" "Not to worry, I will look after them. Besides I am sure Inu Yasha will be back soon" The human said with a false smile, before turning his gaze back to the beautiful demon slayer. He heard the child yokai leave, his quiet sobs making the only sound in the campsite. The silence sent chills down his spine._ Sango hold on. Please don't go….even though I never said it I love you. If you go, my life will have no meaning….please Inu Yasha hurry._

Authors Note: Yeah okay this took longer then I hoped for. Sorry. Any way the next chapter is going to be about Sango's dream. (surprising isn't it)Well next chapter won't be up for a while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter (I couldm't help but add a RinSess moment. They are just so Kawaii!). Tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.


	6. Sango's dream

_DISCLAMIER AND STUFF_: You know the drill. same warnings and all that jazz. Some characters might be a little OOC. Sorry. I tried

The raising sun was casting it's warm rays over the landscape. The horizon was a rosy pink, wrapped in violet hues. Though the sun was visible so were the moon and the stars. Their silver light however was fading softly into the background. It was cold, today. A chill wind from the north blew over the peaceful environment, wrapping it's cold embrace over every living creature. Not too far away was a small village, filled with family and friends. Kohaku and his bride, Fuu, peacefully slept in their home. It's a shame they wouldn't be staying long, but that is the life of a traveler. _At least I get to be with my friends. _A young girl thought in the early morning darkness. It was quiet, the only sound coming from the song of birds and other animals that awaken with the sun. The human world was still sleeping, content with their dreams. The delicate sound of laughter harmonized with the peaceful notes of the birds. "Kiara! Stop it that tickles" the voice said, gasping for air as a certain little yokai ferociously licked her face. By a small creek the demon slayer, Sango, played with her cat demon companion. A ball of yarn, a gift from a certain Miko was clutched in her hands.

A gentle breeze blew through the trees, making their leaves dance as they floated gracefully to the ground. "Sango, what are you doing up this early"? a male voice asked, as he stepped from the shadows of the forest. His azure eyes, stood out from the darkness that cloaked him. "Nothing just playing with Kiara, what about you Miroku"? Sango asked as Kiara playful jumped on her head, and tried to swat at her nose, earning another chuckle from the teenage warrior. The monk smiled, and came over to sit by his female companion. "I couldn't sleep….." the demon slayer nodded her understanding, and went back to playing with her little neko companion, trying to ignore the invasion of butterflies in her stomach. A few seconds passed with silence, the type of silence which is comfortable, and relaxing. Miroku sighed in contentment, as he laid down on the dew wet grass, the smile from earlier still graced his features. "What are you so happy about"? Sango asked as she looked up from Kiara, to see the perverted monk still grinning like an idiot. "Oh nothing…. Just thinking…." "About what"? "what you would look like if you tried on Kagome's outfit" The demon slayer sweat dropped, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Is that _all_ you can think about"? "No….. but it's a lot of fun" The handsome monk replied, stretching his joints until they cracked, his smile of amusement never leaving his face.

A blur of white fell from the heavens, landing on his nose. The Burning cold sensation made the monk yelp in surprise. The powdery substance landed everywhere like little stars falling from the sky. "snow…." the teenage woman breathed as she gazed at the cotton soft snow floating down from the sky. "But its spring. Why is it snowing"? Miroku murmured, as he turned his gaze to the dawn sky. Sango giggled, her eyes alight in happiness. Kiara played with the snow, jumping, rolling, chasing it all around. Her pumpkin orange eyes shown in the early morning light. With the grace of an angel, Sango scooped up a handful of snow and hurled it at Miroku playfully. The snowball landed right in his face. Sango erupted into a fit of laughter, while Miroku narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "Sango that was uncalled for" "That's what you get for being a lecher" The demon slayer replied as she stuck out her tongue in a childish nature. The teenage boy used the distraction to his advantage and flung one of his own snowballs at the girl before him. Within seconds the area was a war zone.

Snowballs zoomed back and forth between the 2 humans like bullets flying in the of a middle of a battle. Kiara stood by watching in amusement as the snowballs hit their marks. Miroku trying not to get hit, attmepted to race back in the cover of the forest, throwing snowballs in his retreat. The monk slipped and landed with a large thud, his head banging against the snow covered ground. "Miroku"! Sango cried out when he did not stir from his collision. The beautiful young girl raced over to her fallen companion and secret crush. Then she too slipped on a patch of snow and went skidding over his lump form.

"hahhahhaha……I see that my plan actually worked" "Wha"? A dazed Sango pondered, as she tried to get up from the awkward position. Her mind dazed and confused. A strong hand prevented her from getting up, making her stay on top of the handsome monk. _What's going on? Miroku what are you trying to do? _Sango questioned nervously, her face turning beet red. "You are very pretty when you are not trying to kill me" Miroku murmured as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her pale complexion. "M…M..Miroku"? The girl stuttered as his hand made contact with her skin. Electricity erupted from his touch, her body felt to hot and awkward. "shhhhhh" The monk silenced her with a gentle kiss to the cheek. Sango felt herself become even more red. She wanted to stay forever in his embrace. This pure untainted happiness when he was around, was as addicting as a drug. "M…M...Miroku what are you doing"? She squeaked, as his kisses became more demanding and passionate. Her heart raced wildly, The thumping sound was as loud as an explosion to Sango.

A twig cracked nearby, and immediately both teenagers jumped up from their awkward position (A/N: wow this sounds familiar). They quickly dusted off as much of the snow they could get off. Both of their faces were crimson red. Like a tomato with a face. "What's going on here"? a familiar voice asked from within the forest. Kagome appeared, her head cocked to the side in a confused manner. Her blue tinted black hair in a high ponytail. "Why hello Kagome, how are you on this fine morning"? the lecherous monk asked the time traveling miko with a graceful charm. "Miroku what are you and Sango doing…… here…..alone…..so far way from the village"? Kagome asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing just enjoying the snow" "ah uh _right _whatever you say" The girl giggled as her head filled with thoughts of romance (A/N: and not that kind of romance, you dirty minded people). Sango's cheeks flared up, her blush if not as red was redder then a strawberry, when the most evil idea came to mind. "Hey Kagome"! "What"? "Catch"! a giant snowball hurled straight for the miko, and landed right on her cheek. A slight scream escaped her lips as the burning cold snow made contact with her face. The demon slayer and monk laughed mercilessly at their friend's expense.

"Sango"! "Yes….humph"? her mouth became blocked by a pile of snow, preventing any more words to escape her feather soft lips. "Kagome"! She shouted as she tried to spit out the remains of the snowball out of her mouth. It was now Kagome's turn to laugh at her friend's misfortune. In no time the three humans and neko started a large snow fight. The snowballs raced through the air at bullet speed. "Kagome what's wrong? I heard you scream"! our favorite hanyo cried out as he raced onto the battle field, his claws ready to tear any foe to shreds. In an instant, the half-demon, known as Inuyasha was soon covered from head to toe in snow. The only thing that made the snow covered Inuyasha different from just a regular pile of snow was his golden eyes blinking repeatedly in confusion. "huh"? The group burst into a fit of laughter. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome exhausted by the snow war, collapsed on the ground, their bodies shaking in silent amusement. Inuyasha shaking off the snow like a dog shakes off water, glared at his human friends. "What was _that_ for"! he growled. "You were in the way" Miroku replied, his blue eyes dancing in happiness. The hanyo narrowed his eyes in anger. Then without warning he too scooped up a handful of snow and flung the snowball straight at the monk. Thus the snow wars continued.

By midmorning the 3 humans, hanyo, and neko were exhausted. Kagome slept in Inuyasha's arms while the demon slayer was curled up by our favorite lecherous monk. His warm body keeping away the chill of the season's unexpected snow. She stirred in her slumber, burying her head deeper into Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku….." Sango whispered softly as she slowly open her eyes, and found herself staring into the ocean colored orbs of the monk. His gaze seemed to stare straight at her heart. The evil butterflies once again engulfed the demon slayer's stomach. His touch was too much. It was so contradicting. These feelings that resided inside her. She wanted to admit her for love him, but at the same time she wanted to deny it. _Damn it! Why did this have to happen to me? Well I better continue, he's expecting me to say something_ "Yes Sango"? "I….I…I….." _Say something idiot! Don't just sit there like a fish out of water. Tell him how you feel! _"I….lo…I…..I… am hungry" The ningen finished off lamely her cheeks flushed. Miroku smiled softly. Not the perverted grin from before, but a genuine smile. "I love you too" He replied softly, claiming her lips as his own. Her mind became as light and delicate as the snow they laid upon. Seconds turned to minutes, and still they did notbother to break their embrace. Finally they both came back for air, panting as though they ran a mile. Miroku cupped her cheek in his hand, and brought her head closer to his lips. "Will you………due me the honor of bearing my children"? This earned him a slap. "Miroku"! Sango whispered harshly, her face bright pink. The monk chuckled in reply, his beautiful ocean blue eyes dancing in laughter. "I know…..I know….. what if I proposed? Will you consider my offer then"? His charming demur very persuasive. "well….I…I…" Her face flushed even deeper, her gaze falling to the snow blanketed ground. She fidgeted like a child being punished for acting like a fool.

"What are you guys doing now"? Inuyasha asked as he too awoken from his sleep. Kagome not too far behind. "oh nothing just talking about the snow" Sango replied hastily, she gulped visibly. Obviously startled by Miroku's tempting offer. Kagome giggled, remembering the same excuse from earlier. "Yeah sure…….." The priestess teased, her best friend (A/n: I am not sure Kagome and Sango are best friends. But considering all the dangers they been through together I say they are pretty close). A deafening roar interrupted the conversation. One of the giant trees landed on the ground with a loud roar. Smoke surrounded the group, blocking their vision. The companions started choking on the poisonous black smog, their limbs became heavy and numb. Inuyasha by the looks of it was out cold, his usual sliver hair black, Kagome was on the ground. Her normally soulful chestnut brown eyes were dull, like she was trapped in some sort of trance. Miroku was no where to be found. Sango struggled to get up but her body wouldn't listen. "K….K…Kag….ome, Inu…Inu…Inuyas..ha, Mir….Mir…..Miroku, Ki….Kiara are…. you guys okay"? Sango tried to yell, but she couldn't get the breath into her lungs, making her screams come out as a harsh whisper. Her body slowly sunk to the floor, as if gravity was trying to crush her. "muahahahahahaha" the cold sound of laughter echoed all around, sending chills down the demon slayer's spine. Out of the shadows of the once proud forest a feminine figure glided out, her face veiled by darkness. She drew nearer to the paralyzed demon slayer.

The young ningen glanced up, and gasp as her eyes made contact with the creature's malice filled orbs. She gazed coldly at Sango, her smirk offering no hope, or mercy. "I thought you loved your family" her voice purred. "I…..I…..I do" Sango stuttered from lack of air and shock. "Oh really? If you really cared then maybe they would still be alive." "Wha…what are you tal……king about"? "This" The creature tossed an object, with a loud thud. The thing rolled over with a sickening thumping sound and finally skidded to a halt in front of Sango, the snow around the circular item was quickly turning red, like red whine spilled on a pure white carpet. The girl paled, the blood drained from her face. Tears slowly pricked her eyes. "no…..not Koh….aku I just …got him back". Sango wept as she tried once again to regain control of her body. The monster laughed, a cold sickening sound that seemed to freeze the blood in the demon slayer's body. "Too bad….. don't blame me you weren't there to protect him. It's all your fault! Just like what happened to our village, just like what happen to Kohaku." "N…n...no …I…I... couldn't….have…k…known" "It does not change that you weren't there" "I forgave myself long ago! I can't change the past but I can make a difference for the future!" Sango shouted, her anger giving her the energy to finally battle the paralysis that kept her immobile. She quickly snatched the katana, her darker self carried, and pointed the blade to her pale throat.

"My family knows that I love them and would do anything for them. They would also understand that I am only human. They accept my faults, so it's only right that I accept them too!" The evil Sango smirked coldly. "Oh really"? The air erupted from Sango's lungs, her stomach was on fire. Tears of pain slid down her ivory cheeks. The creature's chuckles increased in volume, as if hurting someone else was the ultimate idea of fun. The stubborn ningen gently picked herself up, holding her stomach as if her life depended on it. "You haven't won yet"! she gasped clutching her weapon in her shaking grasp. The creature armed herself with another katana, One that seemed to appear from thin air. its blade was crimson red as if painted with blood, the handle was skull white, with skeletal designs etched on it. Just gazing at it for long a person would surely go mad. The two girls faced off. Slashing, and swirling, and spinning as if it was nothing more then a dance. The cold hearted monster swung her blade in a large forcing Sango to back away from its lethal twirl. Even with her great swiftness, the demon slayer had a long gash on the side of her forehead, a present for not moving fast enough. The blood slowly dripped down, momentarily blinding her in one eye. The creature chuckled again, its superior laughter although at first frightening and full of malice quickly became annoying. "I can't wait to kill that monk of yours. I can't wait until I can take his beautiful blue eyes and use them in jewelry. And most of all I can't wait to see the look on his face when he thinks you killed him". The monster purred as she blocked each of Sango's attacks with unparallel skill. "Shut Up!" Sango screamed with every fiber of her being. The heat of her anger engulfing her, as if she was trapped in a furnace. "I don't care how much you look like me, or sound like me, or act like me. You will never be me……..!" The warrior ningen raced at her opponent her sword drawn for the kill.. Even though rage energized her, she did not allow it to consume her heart or darken her soul. Instead she converted the dark energy into a positive force, a force to be reckoned with. "……And Miroku will know the difference between you and I"! She finished as she severed the creature's head from its body. Blood flooded everywhere. The evil yokai exterminator fell limp to the floor, her headless body like a doll. The warm red liquid covered Sango from head to toe. Even her long silk chestnut brown hair was drenched.

The world around her turned black, like an abyss with snow falling everywhere. "Hello"! Her voice echoed all around, bouncing off invisible walls. A chill wind tore at her, the once peaceful snow was now more like a blizzard. A figure emerged from the shadow engulfed landscape. "Get out of the way grams I got a very important date and you are in the way"! his voice demanded. "Wha"? Sango gazed around to see if there was someone else that the man was talking to. Seeing no one she looked down at her hands to find them worn and weathered. The flesh was as pale as the snow, and as wrinkled as a raisin. "Get out of the way you old wench!" Sango eyes widen in shock, she saw right threw Miroku like he wasn't there. She tried to say something, anything but her voice wouldn't work. She just stood there gapping like a fish out of water. "Miroku dear….. come here please" another voice called out from the veils of shadows. The honey sweet voice was so kind it was phony. Out of the darkness the other figure strode out. She was beautiful, the kind of beauty that is cold and distant. As her gaze landed on the old woman who was Sango, a smirk played at her lips. As if this was all amusing. "Miroku-kun let us be on our way. You know how I feel about old nags." Her silkily soft voice purred with contempt. Sango's eyes narrowed, annoyance bubbling in her blood. She had to resist the urge to rip off that pretty little head of hers. "Miroku its me, Sango" The demon slayer stated at last. The monk looked at her like she was crazy. "Who"? his answer seemed to freeze time, her heart skipped a beat. _He's joking, He has to be joking._ Sango prayed fearfully. "Sango, we traveled together for about 8 years. We fought all kinds of demons, and monsters together. Oh please say you remember"! The girl pleaded, her eyes began to water. "I am sorry….but you must be mistaken. I don't know anyone named Sango. Let's go dear" The monk turned his attention to his female companion and walked off as quickly as his legs could take him. "Miroku please! You must remember me! We have been through so much together!" Sango yelled, she grabbed onto his arm, trying to make him listen to reason. The monk halted in his track, and gazed at the old woman latching on to his with such anger and repulsion that Sango flinched involuntarily. "Let go" "Miroku…."! "Shut up, you crazy old hag"! The monk brought the butt of his staff on Sango's head with great force. The demon exterminator let go of her crush's arm and stumbled backward, her head aching as if an army of dwarves decided to have a party in her head.

The breath left her lungs as she fell to the floor, tears slowly ran down her cheeks, like star falling from the night sky. She wasn't crying from pain, but the fact that Miroku could do that to her. _What's going on! Miroku why did you hit me? Who is that girl? Why am I an old woman? _The thoughts kept racing through her head, making her head ache even more. The tears fell freely now, glistening like diamonds in the dark landscape. "Miroku….why?" Her voice echoed, around the barren area. She gaze deep into his azure orbs trying to find a shred of recognition. Her amber eyes widen in shock, and horror. "Its you"! She screamed as she remembered the monster who killed her brother, and hurt her friends. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the monster in Miroku's form. She unsheathed her katana and prepared to kill this 'thing' once more. "How dare you torment me like this"? The talented ningen scream as she raced toward the thing. The spell that made her body look like that of an old woman lifted just as her weapon sliced through the evil monk's belly, spewing blood everywhere. The creature's eyes widen in surprise. It roared in fury and pain. Without remorse he slapped the demon slayer full on the cheek making her cough out a handful of blood. "I can't believe you would attack me! After everything we have been through together. How could you"! the enraged monster wailed, his eyes glowed with deceit. "You are not Miroku! Miroku may be a lecher, a womanizer, and a pervert but he would never attack a woman. No matter the age. And I know, that no matter how many women he has, he will never forget about his friends"! Sango argued back, as she got back up and prepared to fight once more. She ran at breakneck speed at the foe before her, her sword ready to finish him off. Her sword pierced through his heart, like a hot knife through butter. The creature fell dead before her feet, his life's blood soaking the black world which surrounded them both. The girl who came with him earlier glided toward the victorious ningen and placed her hand around her shoulder. As if trying to comfort her.

"You are beautiful when you are covered in blood" She whispered in Sango's ear. "Wha"? Sango turned around and almost screamed in terror as the girl transform to Naraku. _Naraku! It can't be! What am I going to do? _"Hello, demon slayer. Surprised to see me"? "What do you want'"? "I want to make a deal with you" "Whatever it is I am not interested" "I will release your brother and I will spare the lives of your friends" "I am still not interested! You are a liar!" The young woman screamed as she tried to slash at the evil hanyo with her blade. Naraku disappeared from view. "Come out you stupid coward"! "If you insist" His cold voice replied as he reappeared in front of her. His crimson red eyes glowing evilly in the shadow's veils. Sango narrowed her eyes in anger and charged once more at the power hungry half demon. Her sword punctured his forehead, right in the middle of his eyes. The blade exited at the opposite side of his head. The hanyo chuckled evilly at the ningen's futile attempts. "You do realize you are going to be the reason your brother and the monk are dead". He stated as he gripped the katana in his hands and slowly drew the weapon from his head. Sango though horrified and disgusted, kept her fear from showing on her face. Naraku licked the blood off of Sango's weapon, his cold lust for power glittering in his flame colored eyes. Without warning he thrusted the weapon into the demon slayer's side. The ningen screamed in agony as the cold bite of steel tore into her flesh. The fall was in slow motion. Like time was enjoying her suffering, and wanted it to last as long as possible. She never hit the floor. She opened her warm amber eyes to see cold crimson orbs staring back at her. "You won't escape. Look on the bright side I am sure that monk of your already found another woman to replace you" His voice full venom and cold amusement. She wanted to fight to run away.

**_What's the point? Either way we are going to die. _**_No! There is a point! I am not going to give up! I must live for Kohaku, for Miroku. For my friends! **They don't care about you! **Your wrong! Miroku saved me many times. Like what happen at Mt. Hakuri. He could have run off but he stayed and helped me! **Miroku doesn't care! He's always off womanizing! Why should he notice if you are dead! **He does care! He cares! He cares! He cares! _her thoughts sobbed repeatedly. Trying to convince herself it was true. _Water was rushing into her lungs, blots of light danced in her vision. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire. She tried to swim but something was dragging her down to the depths. Movement caught her eye. There dressed in violet robes was Miroku. Hope flooded her heart. She tried to scream his name but it was no good. More water engulfed her mouth. His ocean blue gaze fell on her. With all the splashing it's a wonder why he didn't notice her before. A woman walked toward him. With hair the color of sunlight and emerald green eyes. They talked for a few moments then the monk turned his eyes back on the demon slayer. With a farewell wave he left, leaving her to her fate, to enjoy a night full of pleasure. NOOOOOOOO! Miroku wouldn't do that! He's woman crazy but he would never leave a friend behind, He's loyal and brave and he wouldn't do that! **Oh really? Sango you are not fooling anyone. Join Naraku it will be easier, no more heartache.** No Naraku is evil! I will never join the likes of him! He will betray me and kill the ones I love. **You don't know that yet! **Naraku is pure evil he just uses people then disposes of them or those they care about. _Sango argued, not wavering a bit. "I should have known you would be stubborn. The miko and other warrior girl were just as stubborn as you were"! The hanyo stated coldly. He reached into his robes and pulled out the last piece of the shikon no tama. While Sango was still trying to make sense out of the corrupt hanyo's words he placed the scared jewel shard in the middle of her chest. As soon as the jewel touched her flesh, the evil that she held in her heart. The evil that everyone, even the purest person possesses deep within was released. _**You are a fool! Why do you always have to be so stubborn? Just forget about that lecherous monk and your stupid little brother and join Naraku! **No! I will never join him! He killed my entire village and took my brother away from me! I owe it to them to fight him! **You are such a moron! You just sentence yourself to death! Who cares about anyone else? Save yourself! **Never! What is the point of saving myself if everyone I love dies? That is not a life! _Naraku laughed evilly at Sango's eternal struggle. His blood red eyes shone in the abyss. _Miroku….please….help me…..I need you _Sango pleaded as the world around her turned into shadow. Her heavy eye lids closed darkness wrapping its veils around her. The beautiful demon exterminator and the evil power hungry half demon disappeared into leaving the snowing abyss behind.

Authors note: Hello again! Sorry this took so long yet again. I was hoping that now because it is summer I could work on it allot more. Unfortunately that really didn't work out. Oh well... now that all the girls' dreams are done it is time to move on to the rest of the group. I hoped you all enjoyed it. As always criticism is welcomed. Oh and sorry againif some of the characters might be a little OOC.Now I am off, to go do stupid and dangerous (but fun) stuff.


	7. Shippo and Jaken

_DISCLAMIER AND STUFF_: same warnings and all that jazz

Shippo was sobbing quietly as he searched the forest for any wood he could use for the fire. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were like his family. He never wanted to lose any of them. He did not want to be alone anymore. As he stumbled on into the night a familiar scent engulfed his nose. Similar to the smell of Inuyasha but this scent had much more power. Sesshomaru. A whiff of weaker demons and the pleasant aroma of flowers also surrounded the area. And another scent was in the air.

The name was on the tip of the fox yokai's tongue. Then realization hit him. This metallic scent in the air was blood. A shiver raced down Shippo's spine. It was human blood. His thoughts strayed to Kagome and Sango. _Were they okay?_ "Please hold on Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will come……just please be strong" an annoying yet caring voice echoed in the still night. _Jaken?_ Shippo crept closer to were the voice came from, and to his great surprise saw the toad servant and the two headed dragon gathered around a young woman of great beauty. _Rin! _The fox demon remembered the girl, and how they used to play fight and pick flowers when she came over to visit Kagome and Sango for holidays and other occasions. Sesshomaru and Jaken did not like to visit the Inu hanyo and his companions but that didn't stop Rin and the faithful ah and uh from becoming close friends with the gang. Shippo felt pain pierce his heart. After all Rin and him were really good friends.

Jaken was taking care of Rin when the loud sound of a branch breaking tore apart the silence. With lightening like reflexes he grasped the staff of two heads and stood protectively in front of human girl. "Who's there"? The weak yokai screeched. His ugly yellow bug eyes glancing everywhere. "Jaken, what's wrong with Rin?" Shippo's childish voice asked as he came into the toad's line of vision. Jaken glared at the younger demon. Then sighed in defeat. After all Inu yasha's group enjoyed helping other people with their problems. Although Sesshomaru might be mad, at least the monk or miko could help Rin.

_That was the important thing. Maybe when Lord Sesshomaru comes back he will be so happy that Rin was okay and forget that I asked help from the bakas. Right_? "I don't know. I suspect that Naraku has something to do with this" Jaken stated at last, his gaze falling to the young fighter. "Is there something your companions can do to help her"? he continued hopefully. Shippo shook his head, her emerald green eyes unusually somber. "I am sorry. Kagome and Sango have the same thing……we don't know what to do………but Miroku is wise I am sure he could think of something" Jaken pondered this for a few moments. His gaze never leaving the girl that stole his and his lords' heart. (A/N: no Jaken is not in love with Rin. But he is fond of her. Like big brother to little sister kind of fondness)

"Can the monk help her"? "Maybe. It would be a good idea to stay together. Naraku might send demons after us" Shippo said thoughtfully his eyes staring off at the midnight sky. The shower of stars were clouded by dark rain clouds. The silver orb of the moon no longer shown. It was so peaceful tonight, and now the world seem as dark and hopeless as the deepest part of the sea. "Very well child. We shall accompany you back to your friends" Jaken stated at last. He started to saddle ah and uh, while Shippo helped prepare Rin for the short journey to Miroku.

Authors note:Yeah short, Its a page filler I guess. It's been a long while since I updated. I am really sorry Sorry.


End file.
